Thérapie de choc
by duneline
Summary: Epilogue de "Saphirs du désert". Quand 004 s'en mêle...Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété d'Ian Fleming et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

«Thérapie de choc. » :

Un jeune homme, en trench beige, escalada les quelques marches qui menaient à son perron et introduisit la clé de son appartement dans la serrure.

Il se figea brusquement et ses traits séduisants et réguliers affichèrent une vigilance accrue. Son attention se détourna sur une paire de jambes ravissantes et remonta le long d'une silhouette magnifique pour s'immobiliser sur un visage d'ange.

Un visage avec des yeux d'un bleu exceptionnel et rappelant l'éclat d'un saphir.

Mais au lieu de servir son sourire charmeur et ravageur à la beauté qui se tenait devant lui, James se raidit et son expression se renfrogna, avec une moue de lassitude.

« -Votre frère ne s'est pas assez moqué de moi ? Fit-il, sèchement. Vous voulez m'achever en venant ici, Maryse ? Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer ! »

Le brun allait rentrer dans son appartement quand Maryse, avec un soupir excédé et terriblement blasé, se colla au jeune espion. D'un mouvement vif, elle planta une seringue dans le cou de James et avec un naturel calculé, rattrapa le jeune homme paralysé dans ses bras.

« -Ce n'est rien. Rassura 004, en le trainant vers une voiture ordinaire. L'injection va vous plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Fiez-vous à moi, monsieur Bond. »

Apercevant le regard meurtrier et ironique de James à son encontre, la jeune femme s'expliqua un peu plus sur ses intentions :

« -Vous êtes deux têtes de mule, Daniel et vous. Au lieu de discuter comme des adultes, vous agissez comme des abrutis finis ! Heureusement que je suis là. »

A l'énonciation du prénom de l'autre 007, James fusilla de ses yeux Maryse qui termina de l'installer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Puis malgré lui, il succomba au sommeil.

Un air frais et humide accueillit James au réveil. Se soulevant de la banquette, il vit qu'il avait les pieds et les mains liées par une corde. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'avant de la voiture et son regard fut attiré par un défilé d'arbres.

La voiture roulait à travers un sentier parmi des arbres hauts et aux branches fournies.

« -Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Annonça Maryse, sans se retourner. Profitez calmement de la vue, monsieur Bond. »

James tenta de se détacher de ses liens, tout en s'efforçant de maitriser sa colère.

« -Dans l'état où je suis, ce n'est pas chose aisée. Railla James, en se contorsionnant sur la banquette. Je vous remercie de la balade mais ramenez-moi à Londres. »

004 feignit de ne rien entendre et continuait paisiblement de conduire la voiture. James abandonna ses tentatives de se libérer et se résigna à attendre, maudissant le jour où son chemin avait croisé celui de la famille de Jimmy Boy.

Un chalet de bois émergea d'un rideau d'arbres et 004 stoppa la voiture. Elle en descendit lestement et ouvrant la portière arrière, elle extirpa James du véhicule.

Sou l'œil incrédule et halluciné de Daniel qui débitait des morceaux de bois, James s'affala sur la terre. Incapable de se tenir debout à cause des liens qui entravaient les moindres de ses mouvements.

Lors de sa chute, le jeune brun avait pu percevoir la surprise de Jimmy Boy et sa tenue décontractée : Jean et chemise à carreau.

« -Que signifie ceci, Maryse ? Demanda Daniel, en foudroyant sa sœur des yeux. Pourquoi l'as-tu enlevé ? »

La jeune femme ramassa James qui grogna et le projeta dans les bras de son frère, en déclarant :

« -J'en ai assez de te voir te morfondre à longueur de journée dans ton chalet ! Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges presque pas et en plus, tu passes tes après-midis à admirer les nuages ! »

Daniel eut un soupir indigné et outré, en entendant ce flot d'affirmation et en maintenant James contre lui, il répliqua, agacé :

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin de solitude après la mission au Koweit ! Puis cesse de te mêler de mes affaires, Maryse ! Pars d'ici et ramène James chez lui ! »

James se démena pour ôter ses liens et se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune blond. Il faillit chuter, déséquilibré par les cordes mais Daniel stoppa sa chute de justesse. Avec une douceur qui fit frémir le brun et amener une jolie couleur rouge sur ses pommettes, il lui enleva les liens et le faisant asseoir sur le sol, délivra ses chevilles.

Pendant que Daniel s'occupait de couper la corde, James n'esquissa pas un mouvement et s'oubliant, attarda son regard sur les traits énergiques et beaux du blond, ses doigts longs et fins et son air concentré.

Des souvenirs du baiser échangé lors de la fameuse mission au Koweit resurgirent dans l'esprit du brun et illuminèrent ses yeux sombres.

Mais la fureur de s'être fait manipulé par « M » et par Daniel effaça ces sensations naissantes au profit d'une rage froide.

« -Je te le laisse, Daniel ! Annonça 004, déterminée et en remontant dans sa voiture. Vous avez des choses à mettre au clair tous les deux, crétins et bourriques que vous êtes ! L'évidence crève les yeux mais obtus comme vous êtes, vous préférez jouer les aveugles ! Bye, les garçons ! »

La voiture démarra au quart de tour et malgré les protestations de Daniel, la jeune agent du MI16 ne s'arrêta pas.

Impuissant, le frère rejoignit James qui se frottait les poignets, l'air glacial.

« -Je suis désolé… » Commença Daniel, en parvenant à la hauteur du brun.

James l'empêcha de parler en lui donnant un formidable coup de poing. Daniel s'écroula à terre, à moitié groggy.

« -Voilà ce que j'appelle « une bonne discussion ». » Lança James, en toisant le blond qui se redressait.

Crispant ses poings, il se mit en position de combat et défia Daniel, la mine résolue :

« -Allons-y, Jimmy Boy. Entamons la partie sérieuse de notre « conversation ». »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

004 ne va pas par quatre chemins !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Le vent s'était levé et l'air, rafraichi. La surface du lac, dont le chalet se situait, se ridait de petites vagues qui allèrent mourir près de l'embarcadère en bois.

Les mèches brunes de James voletèrent autour de ses traits. Daniel, se relevant, essuya le filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres et indéchiffrable, observa James.

« -Je t'expliquerai tout. Fit-il, en faisant volteface et en se dirigeant vers son chalet. Il va pleuvoir. Viens. »

Le brun le vit entrer dans la bâtisse en bois et laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte. Vindicatif, il hésita à accepter la proposition du blond. Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut les nuages sombres qui s'amassaient de la forêt. La fraicheur le fit trembler de froid mais son égo, mis à mal lors de la dernière mission, refusait d'aller se refugier chez Daniel.

« M » et Daniel n'avaient pas hésité à le manipuler, jouant sur sa fibre patriotique pour mener à bien l'opération du Koweit.

Les premières gouttes obligèrent le brun à chercher un abri sous la toiture du chalet. S'installant sur un fauteuil d'extérieur, James croisa ses bras contre lui et remâcha sa rancune.

L'obscurité était dense lorsque Daniel sortit du chalet et tomba sur un James endormi profondément.

Il soupira, blasé et secouant la tête, il s'agenouilla auprès de l'endormi. Ses yeux bleus, dont l'éclat égalait celui de sa sœur, se promenèrent le long des traits paisibles et réguliers et sa main effleura, délicatement, les lèvres de l'espion brun.

« -Tête de mule ! » Murmura Daniel, en soulevant James dans ses bras.

Sans bruit, en silence, il l'emporta dans une chambre et le déposa, avec une extrême douceur, dans un lit. Il le recouvrit d'une chaude couette et avant de le quitter, il demeura immobile à le contempler.

« -Reste avec moi. Demanda la voix de James, étouffée par la couverture. S'il te plait, Daniel. Dors avec moi. »

La demande insolite et surprenante stupéfia Daniel qui resta sans réaction durant un long moment. Le jeune blond, déconcerté, s'interrogea sur la bonne santé mentale de James car la rancune du brun lui avait semblé tenace.

Il repartit vers le lit et repoussant le haut de la couette, se pencha sur le visage du brun.

« -Tu as de la fièvre. Constata-t-il, en voyant combien les yeux de James brillaient et ses joues rouges. Tu dois être en train de délirer. »

Le brun s'enfouit sous la couette sans réitérer sa demande et eut de légers frissons. Daniel le délaissa une minute avant de revenir avec un grog fumant.

« -Bois. Conseilla-t-il, en aidant James à redresser la tête. Cela te fera du bien. »

Maintenant le visage du brun contre lui, Daniel l'aida à porter le grog aux lèvres et à le boire entièrement. James, épuisé, s'appuya sur l'épaule du blond et chercha son regard.

« -Tes yeux bleus m'ont distrait sur le toit de l'hôtel. Confia-t-il, d'une voix faible. Je n'ai vu que leur éclat au moment où tu t'es tourné vers moi. Aveuglé. J'ai été aveuglé par le bleu incomparable et incroyable de tes yeux. »

Daniel écoutait, sans interrompre et d'une main tendre, caressait le front brûlant de James. L'expression pensive. Un sourire ému apparut sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde.

James enlaça Daniel par le cou et l'attira à lui. Mais le blond, fermement et sans brutalité, détacha les bras de l'autre espion et le repoussa sur l'oreiller.

« -Tu n'es pas lucide. Expliqua Daniel, en l'emmitouflant sous la couette. Dors. Nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux. »

Il commençait à se lever du lit quand James le retint par la manche de sa chemise.

« -Dors avec moi. Supplia-t-il, les yeux voilés par la fièvre. Dors juste avec moi, Daniel. Rien d'autre. »

Daniel hésita. Puis se glissant sous la couette, il accéda à la requête de James. Il se retira de l'autre côté du matelas mais James, immédiatement, colla son corps chaud et frissonnant contre lui.

Soupirant, Daniel l'amena près de lui et l'enveloppa, tendrement, de ses bras. Le réchauffant avec la chaleur de son corps.

Les frissons de James finirent par cesser et le malade s'endormit, sereinement.

Daniel, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches brunes de James, fixa l'obscurité devant lui, songeur et céda au sommeil.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

James, malade d'amour, délirerait-il ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Les rayons, chauds et couleur miel, du soleil arrivait tamisée, par les rideaux tirés, dans la chambre où James achevait sereinement sa nuit.

Des murmures de voix parvinrent aux oreilles de l'endormi qui, de par son entrainement militaire, avait le réveil facile. James s'étira avec volupté et un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant et sautant sur ses pieds, se leva du lit.

Avec un sans-gêne déconcertant, il s'approcha furtivement de la porte et colla ses oreilles à la serrure.

Une expression glaciale se fit sur ses traits quand le jeune brun reconnut l'un des interlocuteurs : Un messager du MI6.

« -Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous, Daniel. Fit ce dernier, d'une voix agacée. Comprenez que ce riche milliardaire a un faible pour les 007. Il ne signera ce contrat de partenariat qu'à la seule condition que vous acceptiez un « weekend » sur son yatch. »

Ces paroles hallucinantes coupèrent, un instant, le souffle de James dont le cœur tressaillit et rata un battement. Curieux et intéressé par la réponse de Daniel, le jeune espion se colla encore plus contre la porte.

« -Prenez un double ou un sosie. Répliqua Daniel, détaché. Cet idiot ne verra pas la différence ! Je ne suis pas un « gigolo » ou un « escort boy ». Même pour mon pays. Dites-le bien à « M ». »

Un soupir lassé tomba entre les deux interlocuteurs et le messager revint à la charge :

« -Vous nous en voulez encore pour l'opération du Koweit. Je vous comprends, Daniel mais… »

Daniel se releva brutalement de sa chaise et dominant de toute sa hauteur De Villiers, l'interrompit :

« -Non, vous n'y comprenez rien ! Par vos manigances et vos manipulations, Vous avez blessé James et j'ai droit à sa rancune ! Il croit que j'étais de « mèche » avec vous alors que vous m'avez forcé la main ! 004 a failli y passer aussi ! Vous l'avez compromise ! Vous avez joué avec la vie de James et de ma sœur ! Dans l'hélicoptère, c'était bien ma sœur et non, son clone. J'ai du escompter sur l'intervention de Bond lorsque j'ai décidé de tirer sur l'hélicoptère ! Puis j'ai du blesser et humilier James plus que de nécessaire… »

L'aveu embarrassa De Villiers qui demeura silencieux durant de longues minutes. Une joie et un intense sentiment de soulagement s'emparèrent de James qui sourit : Daniel ne l'avait jamais manipulé volontairement mais contre son gré !

…..

« -Alors, c'est un « non » irrévocable ? Supposa De Villiers, en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Daniel. Je suis désolé de devoir y passer par là mais la situation l'exige. Imaginons que 004 ait commis une faute qui mettrait fin à sa carrière. Faute qui demanderait son renvoi du MI6 avec blâme et déshonneur… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et un James, indigné et écoeuré par de pareilles méthodes, surgit sur le seuil de la pièce.

« -Daniel n'est pas une « prostituée ». Déclara-t-il, froidement et l'expression glaciale. Il n'est pas question qu'il aille distraire un sale gosse qui s'ennuie dans sa vie. Par contre, je peux me charger de le « distraire » d'une telle façon qu'il vous signera votre précieux partenariat de suite ! »

De Villiers ressentit l'ironie et la menace sous-jacente de James qui le toisait avec mépris. Puis il lorgna dans la direction d'où provenait le jeune agent brun qui rougit atrocement.

« -Hem, je vois. Fit l'assistant de « M », avec nonchalance et un demi-sourire. Vous êtes devenus bien proches depuis cette opération. La légendaire rancune du Commander Bond n'est qu'un mythe… »

Daniel, sans hésitation aucune, prit James par la main et l'attirant à lui, l'enlaça tendrement. James, d'abord stupéfait, s'abandonna dans les bras du blond et blottissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, savoura l'odeur et la présence de son collègue.

« -Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Constata Daniel, ignorant délibérément De Villiers. Contrairement à hier soir. Hier, tu étais plus entreprenant et moins timide. »

Les joues de James devinrent adorablement rouges et celui-ci baissa la tête, confus.

« -Normalement c'est le brun qui est le dominant. Marmonna-t-il, dans un chuchotement. Comme je suis le brun, je suis le « mâle » alpha. »

Un rire amusé et attendri accueillit cet argument naïf et maladroit et Daniel susurra, à l'oreille du « mâle » alpha :

« -Attends que j'expédie De Villiers quelque part. Je te montrerai qui de nous deux est en mode « alpha ». »

….

Un toussotement et des applaudissements ramenèrent les deux espions sur Terre. Incrédules, ils virent un De Villiers totalement gêné et une 004 complètement ravie et épanouie, un large sourire sur son joli visage.

« -Cessez de me fusiller des yeux, monsieur Bond. Lança-t-elle, tranquillement. Grâce à moi, vous avez dépassé vos querelles et vos petites rancoeurs sans importance. De Villiers a bien rempli son rôle. »

Le concerné, en apercevant le regard courroucé et meurtrier de James, voulut s'enfuir mais 004, implacable et fière d'elle, le retint.

« -Il était temps que je te présente mon petit-ami, Daniel. Fit-elle, avec un clin d'œil à l'assistant de « M ». Un bon acteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

De Villiers protesta faiblement, mal à l'aise. James l'enfonça en renchérissant, ironique :

« -Oui, il mérite plus que des «Oscars ». »

004 décida qu'il était temps pour elle et son petit-ami de se sauver et de laisser les deux amoureux seuls lorsque Daniel approuva :

« -Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, James. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais me charger de décerner leur prix à Maryse et à Armand. »

Daniel et James éclatèrent d'un fou rire complice, en voyant comment De Villiers suivait la « tornade » 004. Puis ils se turent, en s'observant l'un et l'autre. Avec émotion.

Un baiser passionné les rapprocha et Daniel, se détachant de James, le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« -Je t'ai promis de te démontrer comment je me conduis en « alpha ». Sourit-il, taquin. Viens, James. »

James se laissa entrainé sur le lit et allongé sur le matelas. Daniel lui prodigua des petits baisers tout le long de son cou, provoquant des frissons et des soupirs de plaisir de la part du brun.

Puis…James renversa la situation à son avantage et se retrouva en position de domination.

« -Maintenant, qui est le « mâle » dominant ? » Taquina-t-il, en s'amusant à mordiller l'oreille du blond.

Daniel ne répondit pas, trop occupé à savourer les caresses de James et à promener ses mains, le long des zones sensibles du brun.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
